Wolf Girls and Pigtails
by futureauthor13
Summary: Another Hotel Transylvania oneshot. Winnie is feeling down, and a bit lonely, so Johnny decides to cheer her up. Johnny and Winnie friendship with some Jonavis thrown in. Enjoy!


**Another quick oneshot that I thought of. Hope you enjoy! **

It was around five in the afternoon. Dracula and Mavis, as well as most of the monsters, were still asleep. Since Johnny had been staying up most nights, he was able to sleep most of the day. But more often than not, he would wake up just a few hours before the other nocturnal monsters. But Johnny didn't really mind, because it gave him time to just explore the wide castle on his own.

He had figured out a few floors completely, knowing which doors to go through, and which ones not to go through. He knew where the library was, which was a great place to help separate fact from fiction (He was actually surprised how much humans got wrong about monsters). He also knew where to find the kitchen, the spa, the game room, and plenty of other cool rooms. He also knew where to find the rooms of his new friends.

Even if he had only spent a few weeks there, the hotel already felt like a second home.

For the next hour or so, he found himself wandering up and down the dark red halls, with shrunken heads telling him 'Do Not Disturb' (eventually he just tuned them out). Every so often, he would find a new room.

Reaching the 23rd floor ('Or, was it 24th?' he thought, 'Drac really should put signs up.') he did find a small open room at the end of the hall. It looked a lot like a lounge. Inside the red and brown room, there were two long couches and a few single chairs. There was a small fireplace, a phone to call for refreshments, and a long coffee table.

'I guess I can rest in here for a few minutes,' Johnny thought. He sat down on the couch, and noticed several magazines and newspapers on the coffee table with several famous monsters on the covers.

"They have magazines too?" he said, a little surprised. 'But, I guess they need someway to get monster news out to everyone since they're always hiding,' he thought. Interested, he picked up magazine simply titled 'Monsters' (maybe their version of 'People') and started reading.

*Sniff*

He looked up, but no one was in the room. "Huh." He shrugged it off and went back to the magazine.

*Sniff sniff*

This time he knew he heard something. "Hello?" he called out. It still looked like it was only him in the maroon room, but he knew he wasn't alone. 'I really hope it's not that crazy rat again,' he thought, cringing at the thought of a certain chef capturing him again.

*Sniff - Suck suck - Sniff*

Wait. He knew that sound. Getting down on his knees, he peeked under the couch and sure enough, there was a small ball of gold and brown fur wrapped in a bright pink dress.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. The little wolf lifted her head, flashing him a pair of sad puppy-dog eyes. He gave her a kind smile. "Why don't you come out, okay? Come on, being under the couch is no fun."

Slowly, the little wolf crawled out from under the couch and Johnny picked her up and sat her on the couch. "See, much better!" Johnny grinned. But the wolf didn't reply, she just looked away. He heard her give a small whine like a sad puppy ('Well, technically she is a puppy,' he reminded himself).

Johnny frowned. But he was persistent. "Hey, your name is Winnie, right?" A moment passed, and the tiny wolf nodded. "Well Winnie, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" A pause, and then a head shake. "Come on, please?" he asked. Being the fifth out of seven brothers, Johnny knew a little about dealing with little kids. He tickled her a little, and saw the hint of a smile behind her pink pacifier. She looked up at him, and he gave her a friendly smile.

"Mm," she mumbled. She took the rubber pacifier out her mouth, and started to speak. It still amazed Johnny that the young wolf could speak so well. "I am hiding under the couch because my brothers were being mean. They were playing, and I wanted to join them. They said no, and I asked them why not. I told them I am just as strong as them, and they should know because I've kicked their butts before."

Not really knowing how to reply to that, Johnny just nodded. "And then they said that boys hate playing with girls. And because I was a girl, I couldn't play with them, ever."

With that said, Winnie put her pacifier in her mouth, and turned away. "Aw, that's not fair," he said. Although, he didn't know if he could make her brothers play with her. Even though they were small, they could still overpower him. He looked back at the young wolf, and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I like hanging out with girls," he said. Winnie looked back up at him.

"Really?" she said, taking out her pacifier once again.

"Well, yeah!" Johnny said, "You see me hanging out with Mavis all the time right?" Winnie slowly nodded. "See, I like hanging out with everyone!" Winnie still wasn't so sure.

"Will you play with me?" she asked softly, "That's kinda like hanging out, right?"

"Yeah, sure!" He had an hour or so until Mavis got up anyway. Besides, he didn't want the lonely wolf to be all by herself. "So," he asked, "What do you want to play? Hide and Seek? Dolls? Uh, fetch?"

Winnie thought about it. But when she looked up at the human's messy red hair, she got an idea.

()()()()()()()

Monsters all around the hotel were waking up and getting ready for the night.

"She must have snuck out while we were asleep," Wanda said, putting her paw to her mouth, but stopping herself before she could start biting her claws.

"Don't worry Auntie Wanda," Mavis said, reassuringly, "My dad has guards posted at every exit, she couldn't have gotten far." The wolf woman gave the young vamp a small smile.

But as they reached the twenty-third floor, Wanda's sharp ears caught the sound of her daughter's voice. "Wait!" she said, "Over here, I can hear her!" Mavis smiled, and the two quickly walked down the hall. When they arrived in the lounge, they weren't exactly expecting what they saw.

"Hello Mommy," Winnie greeted.

"Uh, hello dear," Wanda replied, trying to make herself stop staring, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Johnny said he would play with me," Winnie said, "so I decided to play 'Groomer'. I fixed his hair. It definitely needed work."

"Well, I'd say you did an, interesting job," Mavis commented, trying to hide her giggles. Sitting on top of her boyfriend's head were three messy pigtails as well as a whole mess of bows and hair clips. Johnny gave her a sheepish look. Not exactly the coolest hair-do to show your girlfriend.

"Uh, did you two have fun?" Wanda asked.

Winnie gave her mom a smile. "Yes, I feel a lot better." Hearing this, Johnny couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you two had fun," Wanda said, "But now it's time for breakfast. Daddy already ordered us a bacon special, we should get down there before it gets cold."

"Okay." She stood up and quickly walked over to her mother, taking her paw. Before the two wolves left, she turned back to her playmate. "Bye Johnny."

"See ya, Winnie!" Johnny called back. He looked back at Mavis, who was giving him an amused smile. "So, I can't really pull off the pigtail look, can I?" he asked.

Mavis laughed. "Uh no, not really. But still, it was really sweet of you to do that for her." The young vamp knew what it felt like to feel lonely, even when surrounded by monsters. "Just curious though, how long do you have to wear them?"

"... The rest of the day."

She smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Somehow he suspected she was lying, but it didn't matter. He had made the little wolf happy, it that was worth a little embarrassment. "Come on, let's head down to breakfast."

"'Kay. Do you think there are any pancakes left?"

"Hopefully." Mavis still didn't know how he could eat them without the worms. In her opinion the worms were the best part. As nice as some humans were, they sure did have weird tastes.

She pressed the button, and the elevator doors opened, revealing a surprised Dracula. "Uh," was all he could say.

"It's kinda a long story," Johnny said as he and Mavis got into the elevator. Still, the elder vampire couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous sight.

"Maybe this has changed over the years," Dracula started to say, "But I thought pigtails were a female hairstyle."

"Try telling that to Winnie."

**I can kinda imagine Johnny getting himself into a situation like this. Lol. Anyway, hope you like and please review! **


End file.
